Conventionally, an entertainment device having a first electronic equipment as an entertainment device body, a second electronic instrument connected to the first electronic equipment, and, HDD (Hard Disk Drive) etc., for example, for enhancing storage capacity of the first electronic equipment has been used. In many cases, the hard disk and the first electronic instrument are connected through an adapter (connecting device).
The adapter is provided with a plurality of connectors such as a power source connector, an IDE (Integrated Device Electronics) connector, a connector connected to the first electronic equipment, and the like. When these connectors are completely fixed, connection of the adapter and the hard disk and connection of the adapter and the first electronic equipment possibly become difficult due to transition of the attachment position.
To avoid such problem, the conventional adapter has adopted a connector unit 8 as shown in FIG. 12. The connector unit 8 is arranged so that a substrate 81 with a connector 80 mounted thereon is fixed on a movable plate 82 having a substantially Z-shape in a cross section by a fixing screw 83 and a base member 84 is inserted into a space formed between the substrate 81 and the movable plate 82. The base member 84, the substrate 81, and the movable plate 82 are fixed by a screw 85 with shoulder, and the substrate 81 and the movable plate 82 respectively have holes with approximately same diameters as shoulder portion 851 of the screw 85. On the other hand, the base member 84 has a hole 841 with a greater diameter than the shoulder portion 851 of the screw 85. Since a gap is formed between the shoulder portion 851 of the screw 85 and the hole 841, the movable plate 82 and the substrate 81 can be slid to the base member 84, which makes it possible to adjust a position of the connector 80 mounted on the substrate 81.
However, such a conventional adapter has a problem in which it requires many components like the base member 84 and the movable plate 82, as well as its complicated structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connecting device, a connector unit, a connector, and an electronic equipment with reduced number of components and simple structure.